Judgement
Judgement Judgement is a old buliding that once had humans in it. Until the war happend. It can be split into day time and night, but there is barely a difference. Judgement is a perfect place people who just started their adventure of killing people. Is also a very good area for team deathmatch. Has Rapid Fire, Healing, Double damage and Shields. It is HUGE map, you have choices of joing up the platforms to the top, or for extra speed there are powerful jump pads to reach the top. there are exits in the middle of the bulidings for emergancys. But be careful there is very little water in this area. Weapons, Abilities and Equipment This is a BIG AREA so I recommend weapons with very big range and lots of power because you may not be able to find him if he runs. These are the recommended items. Weapons Starter: M9 Barret (Since it the most range and can do Crotch Shots) Sidearm: Burst Torch (LOngest Range and does extra fire damage) Close Range: Terminator or Particle Cannon (Both of these have good range, and since the Partice is a bounce weapon with fire damage, it can kill multiple enemies.) Automatic: Assult Rifle and Hail Storm (These weapons have HUGE range and both have decent power to slowly take out an enemy, the Hail Storm can also kill from far away) Long Range: Basically all of them for mutiple kills go with the Electro Bolt, Railgun or Pulsator. For one target the best are Holy Grails or .50 Cals. Heavy: Shredder (This weapon is great, for it burrows throught the levels and can kill down people under you.) Explosive: Ion Cannon (Fire damage and Long Range can kill a person in two shots.) Abilities I would recommend a Katana or Land Mine for they are powerful and can kill easily when you aren't looking. Equipment Defensive: Armor Plating for it is immune to fire and Head,Butt and Crotch shots. Utiltly: Pickup Booster for you get more health and protection the save yourself. Offensive: Extra Clips for you needed to be ready and have you weapon ready to fire. Kill Bonuses In this level you are most likely get stuff like "Hot Hot Hot!" or "Surprise!". You might also get stuff like "Reflection", "Splish Splash!", "Slasher","Chill Pill!","Disco Inferno", "Mine Your Step" and "Thanks!". Secrets Katana Land Mines A friend tought me this one, to make an enemy Land Mine yours, you just have to go at the right moment and Katana it. To tell you will see the Land Mine color Red it means that it is the enemys, if it is yours then the color will be Green. Shoot before you move If you are doing Death Match with the maximum then you might want to fire to be safe, just in case there is someone there, if the bots can't see you, then they won't fire. Spawning When you suicide, kill someone or get killed. You don't spawn at random, there are three places that you might spawn. The first is the top of the building, the second is the middle of the building and the last is near the the two big jump pads. Wait there for easy kills. Category:Maps